


Mine

by ninibears_erigom



Series: Two Sides Of A Coin [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Smut, F/M, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Mafia AU, mafia, xiumin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninibears_erigom/pseuds/ninibears_erigom
Summary: Loving him is the hardest thing you do but also loving him is what keeps him going.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off scenario for Two Sides Of A Coin and may not relate to the original storyline.

Minseok sighs, tugging at the tie around his neck as he drags himself through the door to his home; upon closing the door, he can hear yelling and gunfire – which makes him instinctively reach for the pistol in his holster. He climbs the stairs, careful not to alert anyone to his presence when…

“ **No, you’re MY bitch**.” He lets out the breathe he’s holding and casually walks into the master bedroom to find you, cross-legged in a t-shirt and booty shorts while playing the latest Call of Duty. “Yeah, yeah, who’s your Mama now?!” He chuckles at how oblivious you are to his body beside the bed while immersed in your game.

“Is this your way of showing your support for my line of work?” You almost drop the controller with a loud ‘ _shit_ ’ as you quickly pause and face Minseok, looking like he’s been through the wars himself.

“Are you-”

“This isn’t my blood.” You visibly relax as you stand up, tugging on the tie and pulling him towards the bathroom.

“Well, you’re home; you know we don’t bring work home with us Minnie. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He doesn’t resist as you undo his tie, slide his jacket off his strong shoulders and unbutton the blood soaked shirt underneath; he just smiles as you promise to take care of him while undressing him.

He’s pressed up behind you, one hand tightly gripping both of your wrists and Minseok slides his lips across your shoulder, hips rolling into you as your moans echo inside the spacious white bathroom. Your bodies are wet and the lewd sounds of wet skin slapping mixes with the sound of running shower as you cry his name over and over again.

You try to keep up, moving your plump backside out every time he drives himself deeper, hitting the sweet spot that he knows so well.

Loving a mobster is a dangerous game, you never know when he’s going to come home but when Minseok does; he makes sure to show you how happy he is to have you waiting for him.

“Minnie~” Your voice raises an octave higher than usual as your climax approaches, causing him to quicken his pace.

A strong wet hands travels over your heaving chest, gently teasing the perky nipples and causing you to moan at the touch of callous fingertips; fingers that glide down your soft stomach which causes you to inhale at the ticklish trail until they stop above your clitoris. He waits, you whimper; begging ever so sweetly for him to touch you and tip you over the edge but he knows how to play your body.

He’s had months to learn it.

Months of experimental touches, learning exactly where you like to be touched, how to turn you on and how to make you scream out when the waves roll through your body. Kim Minseok is the best thing that has ever happened to you.

And the worse.

It took you months to get used to the late night missions, the 4am phone calls and him running to the beck and call of Kim Jongin but he always made it up to you.

Always looked after you just as well as you looked after him.

“Say it, baby.” His deep voice breaks the erotic noises and you moan as his breath sends shivers down your spine. “Beg for it.”

“Please, Minnie.” He picks up the pace and you choke on your words. “P-Please…” He groans softly as your ass rolls against him and he obliges, fingers circling the sensitive nerve and you shudder; the orgasm that making your knees weak and you brace yourself against the wall of the shower to keep from collapsing under the pressure.

“Fuck-” You can hear Minseok fight back his own orgasm for a little while longer until he slams deep inside you, stilling as he releases his seed and only releasing your bruised wrists when he’s finished. “Oh,” he kisses the darkening skin, “I’m sorry.” His eyes soften, looking for forgiveness.

“It’s okay, Minnie. It was an accident.” You kiss his nose and reach for the body lotion, squirting some into your hands until you have a good lather. “Now, relax and let me wash off your day.” Minseok smiles and kisses the top of your forehead.

“ **I’m glad you’re mine**.” He whispers, watching your hands as you wash his body. “I don’t think I could ever survive without you.” You don’t look away from what you’re doing but you smile.

Loving a mobster is hard, but you wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
